cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Purge
Category:Defunct alliances category:yellow team alliances History of Purge Founding of Purge Purge was founded around June 1st 2007 by Strungout and Hannibal of the GOLD Alliance, both prominent members of the GOLD Security Council. They left the alliance (thereby initiating a great exodus) and Purge was born. Not too long into its existence, Purge merged with the alliance Golden Sabres. Many Purge members, however, left after this and joined \m/, where they stayed for several months until The Unjust War. In the wake of the War and \m/'s dissolution, Purge was reformed by Strungout, Bob Sanders, and Thomas20. Many original members rejoined, bringing new members with them. Purge was founded on and continues to follow a general feeling of friendship and an easy-going attitude, due to the close-knit nature of the original alliance. The Triumvirate The recreation of Purge was lead by a Triumvirate instead of the two members, Hannibal and Strungout. The Triumvir consisted of Thomas20, Sanders, and Strungout. Due to internal affairs Sanders felt the need to leave Purge for good. After this event, Thomas20 and Strungout elected Comrade Korey the new member of the Triumvirate. Not so long after there was more trouble on the horizon as Thomas20 felt the need to leave his position due to non-Cybernations related problems. He, however, remained in Purge. With Thomas20 now gone nation ruler UberSpion was elected the newest member of the Triumvirate. Even after this Purge could not manage to catch a break. Soon Strungout left for Valhalla and was with Sanders. After this event Uber and Korey voted in AnthonyK as the newest Triumvir. AnthonyK was glad to join the ranks and things were looking up. In time, Uberspion also left for Valhalla and AnthonyK and Korey elected Oreocookie as the third Triumvir. It should be noted that Oreo is the first female Triumvir of Purge. This final trio after much ordeal worked together quite nicely. Oreocookie, AnthonyK, and Comrade Korey continued to lead Purge until January 21st and 22nd, when Oreocookie first resigned from the alliance, and the next day due to mounting tensions with The Phoenix Federation, Comrade Korey went rogue. AnthonyK was appointed as a member with distinction in the alliance. Treaties, Mergers, and the Overlord's Protectorate Pact Purge was drafted into The Phoenix Federation's Overlord's Protorate Pact. This pact includes five of The Phoenix Federation's protectorates. Including 64Digits, Defense Confederation, Veritas Aequitas and the Global Republic of Allied Nations. A former member is The Osirian Compact, who after mild internal turmoil eventually merged into The Phoenix Federation. * On November 23rd 2007, the alliance of ROFL was assimilated into Purge, thereby doubling Purges numbers from around 15 to 30. As a result of the merger, many ROFL members attained status as cabinet members in Purge's government. * Purge had a PIAT with the Freebootin' Pirate Insurgency, however the treaty was canceled as of January 23rd 2008, following the Purge Coup by TPF. *Freebootin' Pirate Agency and Purge PIAT forum thread *Freebootin' Pirate Insurgency Announcement forum thread Involvement in the BAPS War On January 6th, 2008, Purge joined its allies in the Overlord Protectorate Pact, and both the Federation itself and its allies, in conflict against the BAPS Alliance . TDSM8 joined in, attacking 64Digits, therefore declaring on Purge as well. The war against BAPS continued in earnest until January 16th when TDSM8 reached a peace agreement. Involvement in the BAPS Conflict no longer remains an obligation, and with Purge's Alert Level returned to Low it is safe to assume earnest involvement in the war has ceased. An official declaration regarding secession of hostilities was made by the interim government lead by Schloss as of January 23rd 2008. * * The Disbandment That Almost Was On January 21st, in response to growing discontentment between the recently sanctioned Phoenix Federation and Purge, and plans regarding an uncondoned merger between Vox Populi and Purge. The Phoenix Federation declared Purge a Regent and Oreo was replaced with surrogate leader OBM, Oreo having left of her own accord earlier that day. The Purge Charter was to be suspended for a term of one month, and an embargo was placed on members leaving the alliance for a span of 30 days. Ironically enough, only hours before the embargo was laid down, Pathos had left the Purge alliances and founded the Myrmidons Alliance. He left due to discontentment with how political winds were faring for Purge. It must also be noted that Myrmidons is the first GBLT oriented alliance of CN. The motion raised the moral issue of basing alliances for OOC-Identity Reasons, although the general consensus remained that Pathos wasn't doing anything out of place and he was free to pursue the growth of his alliance. On January 22nd however, one day after the embargo was laid down on Purge. The government of Purge was (according to Comrade Korey himself) couped by The Phoenix Federation, who instilled Kharn240 to replace the incompetence that made up the Triumvirate of Purge. Comrade Korey in response shut down the forums and the IRC, claiming they had been taken over by The Phoenix Federation. Schloss, the Minister of War, declared off-site the Purge Forums that all nations were to enter peace mode and DEFCON 1. Slayer99 damned the action, declaring that Comrade Korey and Oreo had sealed the doom of Purge, and that all efforts were an attempt to save the forty remaining nations left. Comrade Korey himself however, charged in a heroic last stand against Vladimir,lcdt94, and Czar Alexander, all of Alpha Omega, and all of whom had cast so many an insult at Purge during GOLDen Gate. Before departing, he wished for all Purgers to relinquish the Alliance Affiliation of Purge, thereby hoping to snuff out the flames of Purge forever. But his efforts were in vain, only five members remained faithful to the Comrade. The Phoenix Federation assumed direct control of the remaining thirty-five Purgers following the incident. Kharn, Schloss, and OBM now lead Purge with the charter of Purge suspended in limbo, free speech has been severely limited on their IRC, 'Voice is a right, not a privilege' hanging ominously over her head. Aftermath Comrade Korey continued to fight tooth and nail with Vladimir, lcdt94, and Czar Alexander from Alpha Omega. The odds were mounted against him, and ultimately the history of his nation, that had stood for four-hundred and sixty passings of the Sun, had reach its twilight hour. Oreocookie moved to The Order of Light with her beloved kicken: the former was attacked by members of The Phoenix Federation, without consideration to her new alliance affiliation. She remained dignified and beautiful as she always had been. AnthonyK though granted honorary status in Purge, he could not bare to see it in it's newfound state; so he relinquished the alliance. He had not received any attacks from allies of the Phoenix Federation. Schloss and Kharn although they retained ownership of the alliance, the thing they had claimed instead was not the Purge of old. In spite of the embargo placed on leaving, loyalty still remained in the hands of the Triumvirs: membership continued to readily decline. Pathos was invited to join Pinochet and TheScholar in the creation of their own alliance, but Pathos declined the offer, vying instead for strong diplomatic ties as the two of them grow together. He also enjoyed his first successful aquisition of recruits from off-site, he remains very elated about all this. Vox Populi disbanded as of January 24, 2008 following the uncovering of the planned merger. NADC canceled the protectorate agreement, but still agreed to grant protection to people of the Vox Populi Alliance Affiliation for a 48-hour period of time. Cello meeped. *A New Start for Purge forum thread *GOODBYE CRUEL CN! forum thread *Official Purge Announcement forum thread *An Announcement from the NADC The Current Purge Charter Article I The Triumvirate has ultimate power. In the event of a triumvirate resignation the replacement will be selected by the two remaining Triumvirs. If the remaining Triumvirs do not agree the 2 candidates will be placed before the General Membership for a vote. The Triumvirate will appoint members as needed to fill various positions within the alliance. A Triumvir must give a weeks notice before resigning, unless it is for issues beyond their control. Article II The Cabinet will consist of five ministers: Minister of War, Minister of Internal Affairs, Minister of External Affairs, Minister of Recruitment, and Minister of Finance; along with one at-large member. Elections will be held to fill these positions. New Cabinet positions may be added or removed at the discretion of the Triumvirate as long as the 5 original positions remain the same. Elections will be held every two months for the Cabinet positions. Article III The position of Chief Advisor is designed so that highly esteemed members may have access to sensitive government forums for the purpose of advising the government. There may be any number of Chief Advisors and they will be appointed by the Triumvirate as needed. Article IV Purge reserves the right to expel any member for poor or blatantly inappropriate conduct. Members may bring complaints to the Triumvirate for examination, and the final decision will be left to the discretion of the Triumvirate. Article V Any attempts to infringe upon the sovereignty of Purge will be met with all due force. An attack on a Purge member will be constituted as an attack on the alliance itself. Article VI Purge is a white team alliance. All members are required to join the white team unless they receive a waiver from the Triumvirate. Article VII Tech and Land raiding is allowed in Purge under regulations that will be set forth by the Triumvirate and will be enforced by the Minister of War. Article VIII Amendments to the Charter may be brought forth by any Purge member. Each amendment must be approved by the Triumvirate and pass a vote in the general membership with at least 60% in favor.